


Welcome Back Greener

by ShanaRHager



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Original Twelve, ProdigyGaming's Uncommon Sense Welcome Back Contest, Welcome Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: Look out, Smash 4!  Here comes Luigi!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProdigyGaming_YT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/gifts).



_Dear Luigi,_

_I am pleased to invite you back for our fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament.  As in the previous three, you will participate in matches which test your strength, speed and brilliance.  Also, you will be expected to conduct yourself properly, but remember to have fun and make friends._

_In the spirit of the Year of Luigi, I extend to you a birthday present of my own—a promotion from a secret fighter to a member of the starting roster.  This is an honor you truly deserved a long time ago._

_I hope to see you on the battlefield once more!_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

              That had been a year ago.  Now, all of the invites had been sent, and the fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament was open for business!  As he once again stepped into the hallowed halls of the Smash Mansion, Luigi, the man in green, felt the reverberations of his special year.  After wishing and hoping, he was playing with the big boys now!  No longer would people jeer: “You’re a secret character; we haven’t unlocked you yet!”  No longer would feelings of worthlessness and despair cling to him like mud and muck.  He was ready to fight his best and to show the world that he was Player One material.

              A duffel bag was slung onto one shoulder, while his free hand pulled a suitcase along.  He settled into the Main Hall, where the Smashers would check in and receive further instruction.  As he set down his luggage, his expressive blue eyes scanned the crowd of old friends and foes.  A smile pulled at his lips, which he made no move to resist.  Last year, he’d shed his old skin.  Just wait till they saw the new skin he was about to debut.  They’d be stunned speechless!

              “Bro!”

              Luigi turned at his big bro’s voice.  “Mario!” he shouted, drawing him in for a big hug.

              “Well, here we are again,” said Mario.  “You ready for this?”

              Luigi nodded.  “More than anything.  And you?”

              “I’ve _been_ ready.  There are so many people I can’t wait to see again!”

              “Ditto.”  Indeed, many of Luigi’s friendships were engendered by the emergence of the Smash tournaments.  It was he who’d assembled the Formidable Four, the original hidden characters comprising of himself, Douglas Jay Falcon, the psychic child Ness and the Balloon-type Jigglypuff.  He knew Donkey Kong, the King of the Jungle, from Mario’s days as a carpenter.  He’d formed the Green Team with the Hero of Time, Link, via their shared color.  Kirby, the young Star Warrior, and Pikachu, the iconic Electric Mouse, had won him over with their contagious kindness, generosity and sensitivity.  And despite some bumps in their relationship, he admired Fox McCloud for his dedication and devotion to Star Fox, his team of mercenaries.

              So much had changed in fifteen years.  Douglas and Luigi were now starting characters.  Their ranks had increased from twelve to over fifty.  They now identified themselves as an “is”, rather than an “are”, after banding together to defeat a menacing godlike being who attempted to take over the tournaments.  The climate of tournament play had shifted, especially with the birth of online game modes in 2008.  But the Original Twelve never forgot their roots, nor would they forget the sacred bonds they’d forged with one another.  Especially Luigi.

              Between the previous tournament and this one, Luigi’s fan base had drastically increased.  More people started to take him seriously, most notably a certain reptilian princess-snatcher.  His worst fears had finally been overcome.  And he began to receive the fame and credit he’d deserved for the past thirty years.  However, just prior to the new tournament, they once again threw him under the bus by ending his special year without so much as a by-your-leave.  But oh—would they learn!  They’d learn that such an action would carry hefty consequences!

              They thought his kart racing Death Stare was something?  Wait until they saw him in action in the fourth Smash tournament!  His year wasn’t over yet—not by a long shot!

              Mario looked over at his baby bro.  “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

              “I have a feeling that this tournament’s gonna be different,” mused Luigi.  “Usually, I’d feel nervous or scared out of my mind.  But now, I feel—confident.  Like I can take on any of these fighters.”

              “Fighting someone like Tabuu can do that for you,” reasoned Mario.  “If you can beat him—you can beat anyone, right?”

              “Exactly,” said Luigi.  “I remember when people used to sneer at me and doubt me as a fighter.  But then they started paying attention.  And during my year, I realized just how much I touched everyone in this tournament, villains included.  I was finally being rewarded for my efforts.”

              Mario started to say something, but then Master Hand’s voice boomed over the PA, directing the Smashers to line up for check-in.

              “Luigi!” called Ness as the Smashers assembled in a line.  “Nice to see you again!”

              “You too, Ness,” beamed Luigi, shaking the teen’s hand.  “How’ve you been?”

              “Good,” responded Ness.  “I finally made the Little League championships.  I think my team has a chance of winning.”

              “Let me know when and where the final game is,” smiled Luigi.  “I’ll be happy to cheer you on.”

              Ness blushed.  “Thanks, L.  How’s life been treating you?”

              Luigi shrugged.  “Hot and cold.  My year could’ve gone out with a bang, but instead, it went out with a whimper.  It’s like they flipped a switch, and boom.  I’m Player Two all over again.  But I’ll let you in on a secret—the Year of Luigi isn’t over.  I hope this tournament sees major turnout, because I’m gonna make them wish they didn’t abruptly pull the plug on such a special occasion.”

              “I agree.  The way they handled it wasn’t fair,” said Ness.  “A week’s notice would’ve been nice.”

              “Puff!  You’ve got that right!”  Jigglypuff peeped out from her place in line.  “The Year of Luigi had so much potential!  Why did they end it so?”

              “Maybe they wanted a good laugh while watching him twist in the wind,” grumbled Falcon.  “Hey, L.  Long time, no see.”

              “Captain,” Luigi said politely, shaking Douglas’s hand.  Their friendship had experienced its ups and downs, as well.

              “How are things with you and Samus?” asked Luigi.

              “Never better,” said Douglas.  “I’m thinking of popping the big question this tournament!”

              “No kidding?!” gaped Luigi.

              Douglas laughed.  “Just kidding.  But yes, Sammy and I are in a very good place.  And—sorry about your year.”

              Luigi shrugged.  “I’m over it,” he announced.

              “Pika?” Pikachu piped up.  The Melee tournament had developed complexities in his friendship with Luigi.

              “Oh, hi, Pikachu!” said Luigi.  “Yeah, I won’t waste time moping over it.  All in all, it’s good to be back.”

              “It’s good to have you back, too,” Samus chimed in.  “Each tournament, I can’t help but worry that they won’t invite you back.  Smash wouldn’t be the same without you.”

              “Thanks, Sammy,” said Luigi.

              “Hii!” waved Kirby.

              “Kirbs!  I heard you’ve been on a lot of adventures since we last saw each other,” said Luigi.

              “Poyo!” said Kirby.  “Poyo, poyo, poyo, popoyo, poyo!”  He held up a flattering drawing of Luigi.

              “Wow!  Thanks, Kirby!”

              Kirby puffed over and handed the drawing to Luigi before returning to his place in line.

              “Yoshi,” whispered a voice from behind him.

              Luigi whirled and smiled warmly at the green dino he’d raised like a son.  “Hey, Yoshi.  Are you looking forward to the new tournament?”

              “Yoshi!” Yoshi replied happily.

              “So am I,” admitted Luigi.  “Yoshi—have you ever had the feeling sometimes that things are going to be—different?”

              “Yoshi!” nodded the dino.

              “Well—that’s what I’m feeling now.”

              “It’s great to see you again, L,” said Fox.

              “Hi, Fox,” said Luigi.

              “Hey, you did a great job, helping us fight off Tabuu,” said Fox.  “I never thought you’d have it in you.”

              “No thanks is necessary,” said Luigi.  “I did what any friend would’ve done.”

              “But you were so brave,” said Fox.

              “I know,” agreed Luigi.  “The experience boosted me, if it’s not too bold to say.”

              DK, ambling toward the back of the line, paused when he reached Luigi, using his big palm to ruffle the plumber’s hair.  The ape then flashed a high-wattage grin before dutifully taking his place in the rear of the line.

              Luigi did his best to smooth his hair back into place.  “Wow.  You’ve all really missed me.”

              Link nodded.  “We did.  We’re honored to start this fourth tournament with you.”

              “Ditto to that, Link,” smiled Luigi.

              One by one, the Smashers checked in for the fourth time and received their room assignments.  When Luigi inserted his key and stepped into his new room, he dropped his luggage and fell to his knees, sudden emotion overwhelming him.  He’d made so many memories in the Smash mansion, and as a starter character, he was about to make better ones.  Perhaps it was something about the smell of the room which made tears spring to his eyes—it was the same scent which met his nostrils when he stepped into such a room fifteen years ago.  The luxurious suite he was in now was a huge leap forward from the bedrooms in 1999.  With increased popularity came increased finances.

              Finally, Luigi pulled himself together and began to unpack.  His clothes were neatly hung in the closet, and his toiletries were nicely arranged in the bathroom.  Once everything was in its proper place, Luigi flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, allowing his mind to clear.  The new tournament was a blank slate.  He had no idea what would happen to him in this go-round or, what new faces he’d encounter or what other challenges he’d confront—but that was what made it so special.

              The man in green dozed off for close to an hour.

              Next thing he knew, Master Hand’s voice jolted him awake.  “All Smashers, please report to the Final Destination stage.  I have a surprise for you.”

              Quickly, Luigi jumped out of bed, fixed his hair and flew out of his bedroom, joining with his fellow Smashers as they crowded on the simple stage.

              Before them floated a dark, malevolent mass which appeared to be composed of many small particles.  Luigi had fought his way to the front of the crowd when his eyes fell on it.  For a hot second, his heart stopped cold in his chest.

              “What the heck is that thing?” asked Samus.

              “This,” boomed Master Hand, “is my father, Master Core.  He is the only entity powerful enough to control me and Crazy Hand—kind of like a brain or a control center.  Master Core will be joining us as the final, final boss of Classic Mode—if the intensity level is set to 5.5 or higher.”

              “Mamma mia,” gasped Luigi.

              “Of course, he’s not going to make this easy for any of you.  My dad will assume five distinct combat forms before reverting to his true form.  At the highest intensity, there will be a sixth combat form.  As you can see, he’s very eager to take all of you on.  So, my challenge to you is: one of the Original Twelve must take on Master Core and attempt to beat him with only one stock life and no items whatsoever!”  Master Hand laughed his trademark sinister laugh.

              Furtive, wary glances were exchanged among the Original Twelve.  Despite their own powers and accomplishments—could they really beat that _thing_?

              Master Hand chuckled.  “Scared you, didn’t I?  Well, I can’t say I blame you.  My old man can be a total force of nature—especially when he hasn’t had his morning coffee!”

              He suddenly stopped laughing when he saw Luigi step forward, his face a mask of cold fury.  “Master Core may be a force of nature, but so am I,” he snapped.  “I accept your challenge.”

              “Luigi…” objected Mario, but Luigi threw him a look which immediately silenced him.

              “Somehow I knew you would,” Master Hand said solemnly.

              “ _No one_ insinuates that the Smashers are cowards and gets away with it,” Luigi said tightly.  “Not even you, Master Hand.”

              Master Hand nodded and directed the other fighters to step back.  “I wish you the best of luck, Luigi,” he said quietly as the stage faded to dark around the plumber and his mysterious foe.  “Begin.”

              At once, Master Core exploded into a hulking giant with a massive head and club-like fists, glaring hungrily at his challenger.  Luigi squared his jaw and met the powerful entity’s gaze with an equally hungry one.  And as he slowly raised his fists, he knew—he _knew_ —that he had what it took to beat Master Core.

             

             


End file.
